Dress Shopping
by YamiSionnach
Summary: Nero liked dress shopping with Kyrie. Warning naughty content.


Dress Shopping

Nero/Kyrie

Summary: Nero really liked going dress shopping with Kyrie.

(Line Break)

A flutter of blue fabric followed a smooth pale leg as the young lady stepped out of the dressing room. The lady in question was the songstress Kyrie, young with auburn hair and unrivaled beauty in the eyes of her dedicated hunter. Nero smiled so brightly at the light blue dress that flared so perfectly at her hips and those thin straps that slid down her shoulder as she pulled at the end. So short. Too short for her and... Nero nearly drooled seeing those wonderful legs that never seemed to stop.

Nero had never intended to expose Kyrie to this world but when he told her that he wanted to travel to Capulet to train with Dante; she wanted very much to go with him. So he did as she asked, he loved her and wanted her to be happy but he... Excuses aside there was a little part of him that desperately wanted her to get her out of that horrid place. Fortuna had such a strangle hold on her thoughts and life, he wanted to show her this world that he had been longing for.

And so they stepped of the boat that separated their little home and this horrifying large city filled with old buildings and strange things, strange to Kyrie... The bars and strip clubs... Kyrie was unprepared for the exposing clothing and language that followed the people in the city. Nero held her tight as they first traveled to Dante's shop but not far from the shop was this little clothing boutique. The colors and styles caught her eyes and Nero couldn't deny that they pleased him as well.

Just a little detour, a little stop that brought such light to Kyrie's eyes; god she just beamed seeing all these beautiful clothes that made Nero have to turn his head away in shame. Her shocked gasp was short and almost silent so there was little warning as she turned towards him and ushered them out of the store. The price scared her, discouraged her thoughts at purchasing anything from the store.

Nero couldn't think about anything other than making her happy...

Over the next few weeks of taking jobs and watching Kyrie become less and less enthusiastic about remaining in the city... Nero focused all his efforts on making her happy. Cooking, cleaning, constantly paying her every ounce of affection her could offer... Sadly it was only working so much and Kyrie was still spending time at their apartment window, sighed at the sea she could barely see.

Finally Nero had saved up enough, after paying off the Hunter's bills and settling his debt with the women Dante seemed to like but pissed off every moment of everyday. Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to be reading a porno mag in front of a huntress that shot you in the face! And a devil that existed for the sole purpose to get you killed and looks like your mother! God just everything about Dante's life was so messed up... Either way... He had finally saved enough. Enough to buy Kyrie anything she wanted from the boutique with the beautiful dresses.

So here they were with a blushing Kyrie dressed in a light, flowing blue dress with the strap that refused to stay up on her pale shoulder... And that stopped just low enough that he couldn't see her pretty lace panties... He wanted to look upon her in the innocent princess feel but seeing that creamy pale skin that he never got to see... His face was bright and pants tight.

Her voice asked so gently how she looked and he could only squeak that she was pretty. 'Pretty' was not the right words, angelic was but he could just never say the words he longed to. Kyrie knew that Nero loved her and wanted their relationship to be more than just barely kissing... But she was so innocent that he just couldn't, wouldn't do anything if she didn't initiate it.

But the temptation of those thighs dressed bare under the blue dress... It hurt to stand there with his body turned in some attempt to hide his desire for her. And so Kyrie sighed softly while tugging the dress lower and returning to the dressing room to change back into her white modest dress. Nero face palmed so hard it was audible; he screwed up, she needed him to be impassioned about this and he could only come up with 'pretty'. But he was impassioned, god was he. The fire inside him from wanting her... Anymore passion he would have to buy new pants.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked through the racks of clothing. Running his human hand over the delicate dresses with fleeting thoughts of returning to the island of Fortuna to make Kyrie happy. Passing over a dress covered in flowers he had to take pause, the dress that his hand had landed on... It was perfect. So innocent and motherly while be so... It was sexy too. The flare would compliment her perfect legs and hips, turning dynamite into napalm. Kyrie called out quietly and had to gasp as Nero rushed the dress into her hands, apologizing and looking directly into her eyes.

It didn't take much for the young woman to smile and take the dress from his hands, he was so careful letting the fabric and lace slide though his fingers. The dress was so perfect, lace soft and fabric sheer but not itchy like the other fabrics he had felt before. It would be beautiful...

As she stepped out dressed in this white dress with cream and black Nero was rendered utterly speechless... She let her hair down for this dress, the straps with little bows tied in them falling down off her shoulders... Her waist so cute and tight, hips accented in ways he never dreamed and that warm spark in her eye. God she was happy, and beautiful... Nero reached out so carefully, she was angelic...

Kyrie's eyes reflected the love that his had to have been showing, this moment he was burning inside. Touching Kyrie's cheek he could feel the warmth that came with a warmed body and longing for another; Kyrie wanted him the way he wanted her. He could smell it... Their eyes dilated in lust.

"Excuse me could you check us out miss, she'll being wearing the dress out."

The walk home was accompanied by the warm wind, making Kyrie's dress dance upwards, and it brought with it the smell of Kyrie's warmth. And Nero could only suck in a deep breath as he struggled to control the wanton nature that the smell brought him. He had been fighting the urge that had been holding him by the loins for hours now, his body was going to give out before they could return to their apartment. Oh god... His human hand tightened on her, oh the love he would share with her in their bed.

The doors of their apartment squeaked open like always but the squeak today was different, so quiet and sounded like Kyrie when he first showed her his want of her. That squeak she made was so cute it damned near made him dip her and passionately kiss her; he remembered thinking about it that night... He would never sully her by touching himself but he would let the lust fill him until he could release without even touching a single part of his body. How frightening that the thought of her alone could do that...

The old step made a noise in protest as Nero stepped onto it, offering a hand to Kyrie as a polite gentleman would. After all she was a perfect and beautiful woman and had to deal with brat of a boyfriend; in this dress he could not be a brat... He would be the proper man for her. She giggled so softly before she took his hand and even shyly pulled back even as he pulled her close. Their lips touched and that spark that they had found in each other back as teenagers.

Nero felt the blood rush to his cheeks and far from his brain; his arms went around Kyrie and lifted her like the princess she was. Her legs were so soft, her smile so bright he couldn't stop from kissing her again but deeply like he had wanted to for so long; taking her breath away. Her lips were so sweet with the flavor of fruit she had eaten earlier, she tasted so wonderful it was too good to be true. Finally they could be together physically.

Nero felt so strong holding her little body close to his chest while he ascended their stairs to their 'living room', there was a couch and a table and that was about all they could afford... It didn't mater how nice the couch was or if was one of the few things they had, right now, it was where he could lay Kyrie down and crawl on top of her. Kneeling over her and watching her cheeks flush and eyes turn away in both shyness and indecency. She would never be indecent...

Nero slid his human hand up her side, over the dress they bought together. She was perfect...

He leaned in towards her and coaxed her face back to his, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He ran his lips over hers and brought his hand down to the bow that the two sides of her strap made. Tugging the end of strap the bow came loose and exposed the soft flesh of the top of her breast; just enough that her nipple was barely covered. She looked so soft, delicious.

He wanted to taste her but he would never... He couldn't, not if she... And then Kyrie bit her lip and looked down to her breast and back to him, eyes dilated with want. Nero drew a shaky breath and bowed his head towards that exposed flesh, looking up at her face just to make sure. His stare was met with closed eyes and a quiet whimper, she wanted it...

Nero ran his lips over her shoulder and down slowly towards her breast, his nose pushing the fabric that was so smooth down until her light pink nipple was exposed to his mouth. He couldn't help running his tongue over the nub that rose when exposed to the air, he closed his lips over the supple flesh and sucked. The feeling of comfort that enveloped him, finally being able to do this... He sucked so gently, licking over and around the nipple before sucking again, she gasped in pleasure as he did. He couldn't help himself from moving his devil arm around her body and pulling her closer to him, warming the air around them.

Kyrie whimpered as Nero's human hand ran up her leg, stroking with feather light touches until her reached the edge of her dress and pressed against her harder as he went under it. There negative was no negative reaction so Nero pressed the dress up, exposing her white, lace panties. He had never seen them so close before and never knew they were see through... Nero tightened his grip on her leg realizing what he was looking at... Her exposed, moist parts were flushed dark pink... And quivering as she breathed in excitement, whimpering...

Nero couldn't... His hand moved before he could could even think, eyes locked with hers and the shock and want that they shared. His middle finger pressed against her, moving over the white lace and feeling the wetness, without warning sliding past the lace and into her folds. Kyrie cried out with shock, frightened. Nero jerked his hand back only to have her hands grab his retreating wrist and a shake of her head; Nero felt his fingers return to her wet folds. Nero curled his finer a little as he pushed in farther; Nero had no idea how far he could push without hurting her...

He slowly moved his finger back and forth, pressing at the soft roof of her insides. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was smooth,warm and squishy... Kyrie gasped and whined as he gently explored her body; he was straining against his pants with every voiced pleasure. His head felt to her bared breast again and he breathed fast and shallow, he was teetering on the edge of climax. Kyrie let out a shocked moan as Nero pressed hard on that thrust; he couldn't help it... And then Nero felt that sudden burn and then his undergarments were dirty... How embarrassing.

Nero whimpered, he couldn't... He wanted to make things perfect for Kyrie and then he just ruining it all by being like a fourteen year old boy. But Kyrie smiled and kissed him so gently, her hand encouraging his back to moving inside her. Nero had to focus on making his movements shallow and soft until she was ready for more. She asked ashamed and breathless and Nero of course complied, her cries were growing louder and louder. He found the spot he had grazed across earlier and she moaned for him again.

Nero could feel the pain of having an erection that refused to wane... He groaned in pain and his hand was beginning to cramp... Kyrie moaned as he hand sped up; he was being selfish in wanting to finish this quicker. Although Kyrie didn't seem to mind, she was panting and moaning even more as he worked faster and faster to finally bring her to the release. There was a whine and gasp and then Nero had to stop his hand as her insides gripped down hard on his fingers. It was so hot and the slipperiness doubled, his hand shifted again and Kyrie arched into him; her hair tangled under her with the sudden movement of her head.

They laid together panting with the smell of lust in the air and they kissed, their lips parting and tongues sliding together. Their first deep kiss...

"I love you Kyrie..." Nero whispered into her mouth, foreheads pressed together and eyes shut. He really liked dress shopping for Kyrie, he would have to take her shopping again soon.


End file.
